Anecdote
by handall
Summary: Une petite histoire de Saint Valentin entre Lay et Minah des Girl's day. En réalité, je ne savais pas où était la catégorie "Exo" donc j'ai mis EXO Next Door... Laissez moi des reviews :* Bisous les amis.


La beauté d'un couple réside dans le charisme qu'il dégage. C'est un fait. Les adolescentes ou encore les amoureuses de la romance – comme moi – adorent particulièrement les couples dégageant de la sensualité, de l'élégance et de l'érotisme. Elles adorent la sensation de vouloir la même relation que ce qu'elles lisent, que ce qu'elles imaginent. Etant donné que je participe à un concours d'écriture qui me permet de parler de ce penchant pour ce genre de couple, je me permets de vous raconter l'anecdote d'un couple qui me tient à cœur. Zhang Yixing et Bang Minah.

Zhang Yixing, ou Lay, est un jeune homme séduisant, qui attire les jeunes femmes tel un aimant. Il ne bouge pas. Tout arrive à lui. Vous savez, le genre d'homme à avoir ces petits sourires sexy qui font mouiller les culottes, même les plus épaisses. Il est grand et ténébreux. Il avait un corps bien bâtit, il n'était pas énormément musclé, mais sa carrure permettait le fantasme aux femmes.

Bang Minah, elle, est simplette. C'est ce qu'on dira au premier abord. Mais en s'approchant d'un peu plus près, on comprend que quelque chose magnétise le regard chez la demoiselle. Elle est mignonne, elle a des formes et, en plus de cela, elle sait danser. Mais il y avait ce petit truc qui la sortait du lot… Attendez, Yixing l'avait pourtant précisé… Ah oui ! Elle est _innocemment_ sexy. Elle avait ce regard, ce putain de regard qui arrivait à faire bander Yixing – ou qui réussirait à faire bander n'importe qui – instantanément.

Ils ont une vie de couple normale, incluant : Appartement, vie à deux, dispute, rire, ennui…. Et sexe. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en boite de nuit, rien d'original en soi. Minah dansait au milieu de la piste alors que Yixing l'avait repérée dès qu'elle avait passé l'entrée de la boîte de nuit. Il était assis au bar, une bière à la main et sa chemise noire déboutonnée en haut. Il était accompagné de ses potes mais quand Minah est apparu, il s'était dit qu'il ne la quitterait pas des yeux pendant un moment. Elle portait une robe blanche, juste au corps, qui moulait ses fesses excessivement. Comment les pensées d'un homme ne peuvent-elles pas être focalisées sur cette délicieuse créature ? Il s'était levé de son tabouret et s'était faufilé à travers la foule pour rejoindre la déesse sensuelle qu'il matait depuis le début. Un air latino passait et combien même il savait, les femmes adoraient les danses en couple. Sans vouloir vanter ses mérites, Yixing était un excellent danseur. Quand il fut arrivé derrière la belle, il la prit par les hanches et l'avait retournée habilement, prenant une de ses mains tout en se collant à son corps. Il avait arboré un sourire séducteur. Elle était surprise mais avait accepté de danser avec lui. Pour lui, il l'avait piégée. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cette belle brune savait ce qu'il attendait. Il pensait peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu l'observer depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais c'était le cas. Le problème était qu'ils ressentaient quelque chose d'électrique entre eux. Ils n'allaient pas se le cacher. La première chose qui était passée dans leur tête quand l'un avait vu l'autre et vice versa, le mot sexe brillait telle une lumière au milieu du noir. Et tout s'est enchaîné à une vitesse hallucinante entre les deux. D'abord un baiser sauvage. Terriblement sauvage. Et imaginez-vous la suite des événements ? Ok… Quelques mots clés. Chambre. Préservatif. Cris. Je suis certaine que vous avez compris. Et voilà comment Yixing et Minah s'étaient rencontrés. Et je ne parle pas de la multitude de péripétie que leur histoire a eue droit !

En bref, passons, sinon nous n'aurons pas le temps de parler de cette foutue anecdote. Oh ! Vous aie-je dit que tout devenait torride entre nos deux protagonistes ? Non, pas besoin. Vous vous en serez doutés, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors parlons de cette anecdote.

 **Saint Valentin & Jeu dangereux.**

Le 14 février est une date importante pour les amoureux. Or pour Lay et Minah, ce jour avait une autre signification. Ce jour était le jour parfait pour jouer au « 1-2 ». Les règles sont simples. Dans une boîte, il y a une centaine de papier où sur chaque bout il y a soit le chiffre « 1 » soit le chiffre « 2 ». A chaque tour, tu as le droit de poser soit une ou deux questions en fonction du chiffre que tu as tiré. Petite particularité, si l'on tombe sur le chiffre « 1 », le joueur à qui l'on pose la question est obligé de retirer un vêtement. Le perdant est celui qui n'a plus rien sur lui, y compris bijoux, artifice et bien évidemment, vêtement.

Et le couple allait y jouer. Qui des deux gagnera ?

 _14 Février 2015_

Le soleil vint éclairer le petit salon où avaient dormi Lay et Minah, blottit l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. La jeune femme était toujours la première à se réveiller entre les deux. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières et bailla silencieusement pour ne pas déranger son petit ami qui la serrait encore contre lui. Un bras sous la nuque de la demoiselle et le nez fourré dans sa chevelure de bronze, Lay ne laissait pas le loisir à sa belle de pouvoir se lever sans pour autant le repousser. Alors tendrement, elle passa sa délicate main sur le torse nu du jeune homme tout en embrassant le creux de son cou.

Hm, bébé arrête, grogna Lay en entourant Minah de son autre bras.

Ton pantalon me dit le contraire, ricana-t-elle la voix enraillée.

Un sourire fatigué se fendit sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'elle regardait son érection matinale. Lay, encore les yeux fermés, poursuivit alors en disant :

Avoue que c'est ta friandise préférée.

C'est ma bouche ta friandise préférée, répliqua-t-elle rieuse.

Putain, carrément, répondit-il endormie mais conscient.

Minah pouffa de rire, faisant sourire de toutes ses dents le ténébreux. Il aimait entendre ce son délicat et joyeux dès le matin. Depuis qu'il l'avait entendu, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt qu'elle avait mit pour dormir et caressa la peau douce de son ventre.

Attends encore un peu avant de te lever, souffla-t-il pour la garder près de lui.

Juste un peu, après on joue, accepta-t-elle après avoir rit.

Jouer ? S'étonna-t-il en ouvrant un œil embrumé.

On est le 14 février, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire aguichant.

Lay fronça les sourcils et retira sa main de sous son T-shirt pour attraper son téléphone qui reposait sur le bras du canapé, juste au-dessus de leur tête. Il regarda la date et l'heure. 14/02/2015 8.46. Un sourire en coin se forma sur son visage avant de reposer son téléphone et de gratifier sa copine de ses yeux totalement ouverts et plein de sous-entendu. Il y avait beaucoup de jour important dans le calendrier : Noël, Jour de l'an, anniversaire de la famille. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Minah, d'autres se sont rajoutés : Son anniversaire, l'anniversaire de ses frères et sœurs, ceux de ses parents, la date de leur rencontre. Mais il y avait bien un jour qu'il appréciait grandement. Peut-être plus que son anniversaire, Noël, la Pâques et autres grandes fêtes de l'année. C'était le 14 février. Le jour de la Saint Valentin. Non pas pour la Saint Valentin en elle-même mais pour ce jour mémorablement jouissif – dans tous les sens du terme. Ils y jouaient une fois par an et c'était l'occasion de régler certaine chose, de poser des questions sans appréhender des représailles et d'ouvrir certaine porte. Mais ce qu'il préférait était évidemment la fin du jeu. « 1 & 2 » & SEXE.

Tu vas perdre cette année, dit-il en embrassant le petit nez de Minah.

Tu avais dit ça l'année dernière, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je m'en fous, dans les deux cas je suis gagnant, conclut-il en sortant du canapé, passant par-dessus le corps de sa belle. Où est le jeu ?

Tu veux y jouer maintenant ? S'enquit-elle en s'asseyant maladroitement.

Toute la journée ! Décida-t-il en fouillant dans le meuble à côté de la télé.

Tu as autant de chose à me demander ? S'étonna-t-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Pas tant que ça, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Minah sourit d'amusement. Elle savait que ce n'était que la fin du jeu qui intéressait Lay, elle avait bien compris, depuis le tout début de leur relation, qu'il était insatiable, sexuellement parlant. Elle en était flattée et parfois, elle avait la crainte qu'il ne soit pas satisfait de ses compétences. Mais en ce qui concernait ce jeu, elle se disait que finalement, les questions qu'ils se poseront seront bien banales. La communication passait très bien entre eux, ils n'avaient pas de souci à étaler leur sentiment, malgré qu'il faille passer par les hurlements de temps à autres.

On pourrait peut-être y jouer après manger, non ? Proposa-t-elle en se rallongeant.

Tu as faim ?

Non, mais si nous devons passer toute la journée avec « 1 & 2 », vaudrait mieux manger quelque chose, ria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme regarda derrière lui et vit le corps somptueux de sa petite copine étalée devant ses yeux. Elle était si belle ainsi. Puis merde, non ! Il voulait y jouer maintenant.

Vas manger quelque chose pendant que je cherche le jeu, suggéra-t-il.

Et toi ?

Pas besoin, dit-il avec un sourire en coin qu'elle ne vit pas. Ah ! Se rappela-t-il. Vas te préparer, mets une tonne de truc.

Minah écarquilla les yeux. Moins ils avaient de vêtement, plus ils étaient sûrs de terminer le jeu. Elle plissa les sourcils, se demandant ce que préparait son petit ami. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Je gagnerai de toute façon, chéri, finit-elle par dire.

Pas cette fois, assura-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Et pourquoi ?

Parce que je ferai en sorte de t'avoir toute nue.

Ça n'a aucun sens, dit-elle. Tu peux m'avoir nue maintenant, non ?

Il se tourna vers elle et longea de ses yeux sombres le corps de Minah avec cette lueur de désir qu'elle connaissait si bien mais il finit par croiser son regard, toute trace de désir disparut.

Non, je veux jouer.

Sans plus un mot, il retourna à sa recherche. Minah se leva du canapé et alla dans la cuisine de l'appartement qui était juste à côté. Elle se demanda ce qui passait dans la tête de son amoureux. Il venait de refuser une invitation sexuelle, ce qui n'était clairement pas normal. Elle se prépara un café, le but et lava sa tasse. Tout ça, sans un regard de la part de Lay qui, habituellement, ne la laissait jamais dans son coin plus de dix minutes.

Je l'ai ! Lâcha-t-il, l'air heureux.

Hm.

Il posa une petite boîte avec les inscriptions « 1 & 2 » en papier journal sur la table basse en verre. Il était enthousiaste. Trop pour un simple jeu. Minah croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait, mais elle se demandait ce qui lui prenait subitement. En fin de compte, jouer à « 1 & 2 » serait une bonne manière de le savoir.

Tu n'es pas encore prête ? Demanda-t-il, en la toisant de haut en bas.

Je buvais mon café. Et toi ? Tu ne te prépare pas ?

Si, j'y vais.

En un éclair, Lay alla dans leur chambre. Elle le rejoignit, il était entrain d'enfiler un jean. Il y avait une chemise blanche sur le lit, est-ce qu'il allait la mettre ? Merde, ouais, il allait la mettre. Minah adorait le voir en chemise. Il devenait si différent que quand il portait ses T-shirt. Elle l'observa de haut en bas. Fallait le dire, Lay était un sacré spécimen. Il était sexy, vulgaire mais respectueux et mince ! Ses abdos ! Quand il passa ses bras dans les manches, il la remarqua le reluquer. Il eut un sourire en coin, il se rapprocha d'elle en boutonnant sa chemise en commençant par le bas puis il pencha son visage vers le sien.

Bientôt, bébé. Bientôt, promit-il en l'embrassant chastement. Dépêche-toi !

Bientôt ? Pourquoi bientôt ?

Parce que ! Grouille de t'habiller.

Il faisait sans doute référence au jeu. Ils allaient bientôt y jouer. La vue de son copain torse nu lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, bien qu'elle avait voulu faire passer le jeu après une partie de jambe en l'air, elle profiterait de la soudaine bonne humeur de Lay. Alors elle se dépêcha d'enfiler une tenue qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas attendue de voir avant très longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, Lay préparait le jeu. Enfin, plutôt l'espace. Il avait plié la couverture et avait enlevé tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table basse pour qu'il ne reste plus que la boîte au beau milieu. En même temps, il avait regardé autour que rien ne vienne les perturber. Ils allaient enfin y jouer, il attendait ça depuis cinq mois maintenant ! Il inspira et expira en s'éventant à l'aide de sa chemise. Il ne faisait pas chaud mais cette adrénaline lui apportait des bouffées de chaleur. Ce jeu pouvait sembler ridicule auprès des autres, à savoir si quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux le connaissait. Mais c'était **leur** jeu. Celui qu'ils avaient créé ensemble. Autour duquel beaucoup de révélation se sont faites. L'année dernière, durant une partie, Lay lui avait posé la question s'il y avait eu quelqu'un durant leur relation qui lui avait fait du charme et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit, elle avait avoué que ça avait été le cas. Ce fut Kai. L'un de ses meilleurs amis. Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite ? Il a foutu son poing dans la gueule de cet enfoiré pour avoir seulement osé regarder avec désir sa copine. Ce jeu leur permettait de mettre en ordre ce qui n'allait pas dans leur couple, tout en se promettant qu'après, ils refermeront cette boîte sans craindre que l'un des deux ne se barre. Lay n'avait absolument rien à reprocher à Minah. Mais il avait des questions. Des questions précises.

C'est bon, lança la voix de Minah derrière lui.

Enfin, tu as mis du…

Quand il se retourna, il fut coupé dans sa phrase. Il arrêta de s'éventer et déglutit en voyant la beauté qu'il avait face à lui. Minah était habillée d'une nuisette rouge et noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Un porte-jarretelle en dentelle de la même couleur que sa nuisette, des talons hauts noirs et des bracelets pleins les mains. Il porta ses mains à sa mâchoire et se couvrit la bouche.

Putain, tu me donnes une raison de te baiser sur le champ, siffla-t-il en caressant des yeux les jambes de Minah. Pourquoi tu t'es habillée comme ça ? Jura-t-il en se mordant le poing comme s'il avait mal.

Elle eut un sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui, de lui déposer un bref baiser sur le coin des lèvres et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, face à la table basse.

L'enfer, susurra-t-il en allant s'asseoir en face, ayant une vue parfaite sur ses jambes.

De quoi tu parles ?

De… ça ! Dit-il en désignant la tenue extravagante.

On commence ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire enjôleur.

Lay ne la quitta pas des yeux et déglutit. Merde, son entrejambe s'était mis au garde à vous. Minah devait le savoir parce qu'elle arborait ce sourire arrogant qui disait : « Je t'ai eu ».

On rajoute une règle, exigea-t-elle.

Non.

Si.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Minah, menaça-t-il.

Celui qui obtient un 2 décide d'une action pour celui qui est en face.

La mine impassible, il songea à cette « nouvelle » règle et se disait que cela n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

Qui commence ?

Vas-y, dit-il en indiquant le pot du menton.

Elle offrit un sourire aimant à Lay, voyant qu'il touchait son poignet gauche comme s'il avait une montre. Il était nerveux.

Le jeu te rend nerveux ?

Non, dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Tu sembles pourtant…

Ce qui me rend nerveux c'est ce que tu portes, murmura-t-il avec un sourire lascif. Allez. Pioche. Que je te fasse retirer cette putain de nuisette.

Minah fut surprise mais rejeta la tête en arrière en un rire déployé. Lay la contempla durant ce moment agréable. Malgré sa tenue légère, elle savait rester naturelle et bordel, il savait qu'elle n'avait aucunement conscience de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Ou Si, elle en était consciente et l'avait fait exprès. _La garce_ , pensa-t-il. Sous le regard attentif de son petit copain, Minah plongea la main dans la boîte avec ce sourire rieur qu'elle avait gardé, elle en retira un bout de papier cartonné et quand elle le lut, elle le retourna vers Lay.

1, prononça-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Ta question ?

Non, retire d'abord un truc, dit-elle en désignant son corps des yeux.

Lay étouffa un rire. Il aurait dû se douter de ça. L'année dernière, il s'était passé plus de trois questions avant qu'elle ne remarque qu'il n'avait absolument rien retiré. Quand il se leva, il ouvrit les bras et dit :

Choisis. Tu veux que j'enlève quoi ?

Ton bracelet, répondit-elle.

Lay s'exécuta, surpris qu'elle veuille que ce soit le bracelet plutôt que son pantalon ou sa chemise. Quand il se rassit, Minah décroisa les jambes et les écarta légèrement devant les yeux lascifs du jeune homme. Sa nuisette couvrait l'intimité de la demoiselle mais Lay pouvait déjà imaginer ce qu'elle avait en-dessous. Rien.

Ta question ? Répéta-t-il en remontant ses genoux vers lui.

Pourquoi voulais-tu absolument jouer à ce jeu ?

Parce qu'on est le 14 février et que je peux te baiser, dit-il en la fixant de ses yeux sombres.

Non, il y a autre chose. Je le sais, dis-le.

J'ai répondu bébé, ria-t-il. A mon tour.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Lay mijotait quelque chose. Elle l'observa mettre la main dans la boîte et en sortir un chiffre.

1, dit-il, provocateur en la dévorant de la tête aux pieds. Putain ça va être dur, j'ai envie de te baiser avec tout ça sur toi.

Lay décida de lui faire retirer sa chaîne et en bonne séductrice qu'elle était, elle la retira avec délicatesse et sensualité. Ce qui rendait le jeune homme bien plus enclin à abandonner le jeu plutôt que de le continuer.

Tu voudrais continuer le jeu ou qu'on fasse l'amour sur le tapis du salon ? Demanda-t-il, joueur.

Eh bien, commença-t-elle en se levant du canapé pour marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui, je voudrais que…

Lay fut surpris mais n'en montra rien, laissant faire Minah. Elle s'approcha de lui avec ce regard salace et quand elle fut proche de son visage, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

… tu me fasses l'amour sur le tapis du salon, finit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Super, j'en ai envie aussi. A toi, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres..

Qu…

L'étonnement se lut sur le visage de la belle brune, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce résultat. Lui qui, à l'accoutumé, aurait sauté sur elle comme un loup affamé, ça n'était pas le cas ? Devait-elle s'inquiéter ? C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait si entreprenante durant ce jeu. Alors pourquoi ? Ce matin ils avaient passé un réveil accommodant, sans sexe, mais rien qui ne vaille qu'il refuse cela. Ça faisait deux fois maintenant.

Lay prit la boîte et la mit sous le nez de Minah qui tira un nouveau chiffre avec une mine préoccupée. De son coté, Lay pensa que le jeu était mal parti. Si elle continuait à le chauffer comme elle faisait parfaitement en ce moment, il ne pourra pas accomplir ce qu'il s'était donné comme mission.

1, redit-elle. Est-ce que t'es fâché ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lay ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. Est-ce que la distance qu'il essayait d'imposer entre eux la faisait réagir ? Il n'avait rien retiré et voilà que sa question était déjà posée. Super. Il fallait que ça continue. Peut-être que le jeu pouvait tourner en sa faveur, non ?

Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit-il.

Mais pourquoi tu es si… pas toi ?

Une question, rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil tout en piochant un chiffre à son tour.

Enlève ta chemise, lâcha-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte un nouveau papier.

Je pensais que t'avais zappée, ria-t-il.

Il se leva en gardant ses yeux dans ceux de sa dulcinée. Il suffisait que Minah ne s'agenouille pour qu'elle soit à la même hauteur que son entrejambe – qui était encore dans son pantalon. La belle brune avait la certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, elle avait cette tendance à penser que Lay voudrait un jour aller voir ailleurs, tendance qui fâchait souvent Lay soit dite en passant, mais à cet instant même, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais pourquoi cela arriverait-il _maintenant_? Or ces pensées mornes s'envolèrent lorsque le tableau de Lay déboutonnant lentement sa chemise s'imposa à elle. Il défaisait les premiers boutons, montrant un V appétissant qu'elle avait léché la veille au soir. Il était extrêmement sensible à cet endroit. Petit à petit se fut son torse parfaitement sculpté qui fut découvert avec lubricité.

Tu fais exprès de m'allumer, marmonna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Et ça marche ?

Tu t'y prends bien pour que ça le soit, dit-elle entre les dents.

Lay afficha un sourire en coin avant de jeter sa chemise sur le canapé, laissant le loisir à sa petite amie de considérer avec intérêt ses bras musclés et ses épaules élancées. Quand il se rassit, le regard vitreux de Minah ne put que l'inciter à une chose. L'embrasser. Alors sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il prit sa nuque d'une main et l'attira à lui pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'accordait un baiser mouillé, chaud et sensuel pour le moment. Vu la manière dont elle était habillée, de comment elle l'observait, il n'aurait pas pu se contenter de rester assis à côté d'elle sans rien avoir en gain.

T'es chiant ! Pesta-t-elle en le repoussant. Ne m'embrasse pas après m'avoir allumée !

Elle est excitée ma petite chérie ? Se moqua-t-il en reculant légèrement sans la lâcher.

Pioche, renchérit-elle en retirant sa main de sa nuque.

Maintenant, il avait droit à une Minah frustrée. Il sourit insolemment avant de lui voler un baiser, ce qui lui valut un sursaut adorable de la part de la brune. Il attrapa un bout de papier.

2 ! Enonça-t-il en montrant le papier à Minah. Rappelle-moi ta règle avec le 2 ? Je crois que je dois te donner une action, non ? Se remémora-t-il, théâtralement.

Minah se pinça les lèvres, attendant ce qu'il allait lui demander. Elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas de l'ordre d'enlever ses vêtements. Elle le vit réfléchir avant de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé, là où elle était avant de marcher à quatre pattes.

Mes deux questions d'abord, dit-il.

Pourquoi tu vas si loin de moi ?

Non bébé, c'est à moi de poser les questions, évoqua-t-il avec ce sourire si sexy que Minah trouvait cela agaçant.

 _A dire qu'au départ c'était lui qui était nerveux_ , songea-t-elle.

Cunni ou levrette ? Murmura-t-il, le sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Pardon ?

Tu préfères que (il se pencha un peu en avant et murmura d'une voix lourde de sens) je te lèche ou que je m'enfonce en toi par derrière ?

Minah écarquilla les yeux et se couvrit la bouche pour éviter un cri d'échapper de ses lèvres. Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues pomponnées. Lay la connaissait tellement bien. Et malgré cela, ce côté si innocent et pourtant excitant le surprenait. Elle devenait si audacieuse à un moment mais dès qu'il entrait dans la vulgarité, elle rougissait, éberluée par ces termes.

Hum, se reprit-elle en toussotant en se redressant. Les deux me vont.

Non bébé, ce n'est pas une réponse. Tu préfères ma langue ou ma queue ?

Tu ne peux pas faire plus grossier ?

Je pourrais mais tu ne te remettrais pas, répliqua-t-il avec une voix aguicheuse. Donc ?

La demoiselle n'aimait pas qu'il réussisse à prendre le dessus ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'il pourrait la mettre à ses pieds. Alors elle se mit debout sur ses talons et décida de jouer le nouveau jeu de séduction qu'il avait lancé. Les yeux de Lay ne l'avaient pas quittée, même pas pour admirer ses jambes. Elle marcha vers lui avec douceur, avec ce petit sourire qu'elle voulait racoleur. Lay ne put réprimer le sourire qui menaçait ses lèvres. Putain quand elle était comme ça, il devait faire des efforts colossales pour ne pas la balancer sur le canapé et la faire gémir jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Si je te disais la langue, entama-t-elle avant de s'asseoir élégamment sur un des genoux de son homme pour ensuite croiser ses jambes séduisantes. Que feras-tu ?

 _Te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu dises ma queue_ , pensa-t-il.

C'est à toi de répondre.

Et si je disais ce que tu as sous le pantalon, tu feras quoi ?

 _Je te lècherai jusqu'à ce que tu dises ma langue…_

Tu dis quoi alors ? Dit-il faisant mine de rien.

T'es sérieux ?! Se vexa-t-elle en reculant légèrement le dos.

Quoi ?

Tu ne réagis même pas !

Si seulement elle savait comment devait-il lutter contre le besoin de baisser son jean, là, tout de suite. Mais il n'en fit rien paraître, irritant la fierté féminine de sa petite amie. Elle descendit de ses genoux, contrariée et resta levée devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Lay ne put s'en empêcher. Il éclata de rire.

Ta deuxième question, vite, souffla-t-elle en maîtrisant le sourire qui voulait apparaître à cause du rire de son beau ténébreux.

D'accord, répondit Lay entre deux rires. Par quoi es-tu frustrée ? Que tu veuilles que je te baise et que je ne le fasse pas ou que je ne réagisse pas à tes avances ?

Le jeune homme ria encore de plus belle en voyant le visage agacé de Minah. Décidément, elle était mignonne dans toutes les circonstances. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'éloigner d'un pas de son apollon au rire joyeux.

Allez, réponds, marmonna-t-il, étouffé par ses rires.

Je suis frustrée par _toi_ , précisa-t-elle en le pointant du menton.

T'avais deux propositions, tu devais choisir, bébé.

Je m'en fiche. Dans les deux cas, c'est de ta faute !

Mauvaise joueuse, railla-t-il en se relevant pour passer à côté d'elle. Maintenant, l'action.

Hn.

Tu boudes ? Demanda-t-il encore rieur en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur du salon.

Minah ne répondit pas, trop irritée par Lay. Ce dernier alluma le bose qui était branché à l'ordinateur. Il cliqua sur une chanson sur laquelle il avait fantasmé de nombreuse fois, sa petite amie dansant sur cet air érotique… C'était un spectacle délicieusement bandant. Cela n'en avait pas l'air, mais cette chanson était excellente pour faire l'amour. Il mit la musique et se retourna pour voir sa petite amie le dévisager en plissant des yeux, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il se passe. Avec un sourire impertinent, il se dirigea vers elle mais maintint une distance entre eux pour ne pas recevoir une claque énervée de sa part.

Une lap-dance, prononça-t-il.

Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?!

Ah bébé, souffla-t-il. Tu sais que je ne rigole jamais quand il s'agit de toi.

Minah fut bouche bée. Elle fixait le bose sans faire attention à Lay qui s'était penché vers son cou pour lui déposer un baiser chaud sur la peau. Elle lui frappa légèrement l'épaule signe de dire « Ne me touche pas après ce que tu viens de me faire ». Lay ria en allant se rassoir.

Mais comment tu veux que je danse sur _ça_ ? Interrogea-t-elle, incrédule.

Démerde-toi, répondit-il, impudent.

Danse avec moi, minauda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Bébé, une lap-dance c'est toi qui danses sur mes genoux, expliqua-t-il comme si elle ne le savait pas. Et j'ai carrément envie de te voir danser sur mes genoux.

Elle eut un rire ahuri avant de se plisser les lèvres et de faire passer la langue sur ses dents, tic nerveux que Lay lui connaissait bien. Une lap-dance. Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Celle-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait creusé un faussé entre eux. Il la provoquait expressément et maintenant, il voulait lui faire faire une lap-dance ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en balançant la tête en arrière en un ronronnement râleur. Lay eut un sourire malicieux en la voyant.

Danse avec moi, répéta-t-elle en tapant du pied. Juste une partie de la chanson ! Je t'en prie !

Ta règle m'impose le refus, bébé, railla-t-il.

Non, ma règle disait que le joueur se recevait une action, pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit de demander quelque chose !

Lay fit mine de réfléchir avant de sourire en coin.

D'accord, une danse ensemble et une lap-dance ensuite, dévoila-t-il en se levant du fauteuil.

Lay ne prit pas en compte les protestations de Minah quant à son refus de faire la lap-dance. Avec un sourire rieur, il alla changer la musique. Il allait faire en sorte que cette lap-dance soit faite. Certes, ça serait un supplice de feinter que ça ne lui ferait rien, mais quitte à avoir l'effet escompté, il subirait cette délicieuse torture.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu…

Arrête de râler et approche, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire désinvolte sur le visage.

Il l'attrapa par la main et la tira contre lui en passant son bras dans son dos, la maintenant fermement contre son torse. La demoiselle laissa échapper un étouffement de stupeur alors que Lay prit sa main et commença à guider la danse sur cette musique sensuelle, menant les pas à la cadence douce et érotique de l'air. Minah avait abruptement perdu l'envie de broncher quant à l'exigence de l'action que son petit ami lui avait imposée, tout simplement parce que quand ce dernier la prenait ainsi pour danser, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier les bras de cet homme si doux et arrogant à la fois. Quand Lay dansait, il devenait une toute autre personne. Une personne que Minah ne pouvait pas ne pas regarder, ne pas admirer. Il exprimait des sentiments à travers sa danse. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'invitait sur une piste de danse, toute musique confondue, elle pouvait ressentir l'apaisement qu'il avait Elle pouvait ressentir ses besoins, ses désirs. Et elle avait compris depuis longtemps la raison pour laquelle les femmes tournaient constamment autour de lui quand il était au milieu d'une piste. Il magnétisait l'attention de toutes rien que par la danse. Elle mit sa main libre sur l'épaule de Lay tandis que celui-ci avait posé son front sur le sien.

S'il faut danser avec toi juste pour te faire taire, rappelle-moi de te faire danser plus souvent, ricana-t-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire moqueur.

T'es agaçant aujourd'hui, fit-elle remarquer.

Pourquoi ? Dit-il, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Minah roula des yeux alors qu'il la menait à se déhanchait plus lascivement. Lui-même bougeait son bassin divinement bien, à croire qu'il était né en dansant. Il glissa sa main sur le bas du dos de la demoiselle et la pressa contre lui.

Tu réponds ? Demanda-t-il, avec cette lueur lubrique dans les pupilles.

Tu as déjà posé tes deux questions.

Lay fut d'abord surpris mais le cacha facilement. Il eut une idée en tête. Au départ, cette danse-ci n'était qu'une manière de la mettre en confiance… Finalement, il voulait changer la ligne de mire.

Je connais la réponse, murmura-t-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même pour qu'elle se retrouve dos contre son torse, ses lèvres collées à son oreille et ses deux bras l'enlaçant par devant, tout ça en suivant la mélodie de la musique. On est le 14 février, on joue à « 1&2 » et je ne t'ai pas une seule fois touché comme _tu_ le voudrais.

Parce que tu ne le veux pas ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Tout en continuant de danser, Lay posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule dénudée de la belle et sourit contre. Il sentit Minah frissonner. Il y déposa un baiser léger avant de remonter ses lèvres délicatement contre son cou sans quitter sa peau douce.

En vérité, ce que je trouve vraiment chiant est que tu m'ais repoussée depuis le début du jeu. Je n'aime pas ça, souffla-t-elle en sentant les lèvres de Lay caresser sa peau avant d'y laisser un chapelet détaché de baiser.

Je sais, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Tu m'allumes et tu t'arrêtes, dit-elle la gorge sèche alors que Lay n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser dans le cou. Comme maintenant.

Tu as fait la même chose, renchérit-il, suave. Quand tu es sortie de la chambre dans cette tenue, commença-t-il en sentant haleter Minah sous ses lèvres qui embrassaient l'arrière de son oreille, quand tu as écarté les jambes avant de commencer le jeu, (il attrapa une de ses mains et la fit retourner vers lui pour la plaquer contre lui, leurs bouches se touchant à peine) quand tu as choisi de dire que tu voulais que je te fasse l'amour sur le tapis…

C'est toi qui m'as posé la question, lâcha-t-elle en fixant ses lèvres.

Quand tu as retiré ta chaîne, tu savais que ça me ferait bander, dit-il avec un sourire aguicheur. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as pas arrêté de jouer les allumeuses, conclut-il en la faisant écarter de lui dans un nouveau pas de danse pour la ramener vers lui. J'ai toute une liste qui mérite d'être dite. Tu voudrais que je continue ?

Tu n'as pas réagi à…

Tu sais que j'ai des putains d'érection pour rien quand t'es dans les parages, bébé, lâcha-t-il en posant sa main sur sa taille.

Donc ça t'a excité ? Tout ça ? Interrogea-t-elle en déglutissant.

Lay ne répondit pas, sachant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Minah était une personne sensible et susceptible, presque aussi irascible que lui quand sa libido était au summum. Alors elle avait besoin d'être rassurée par Lay. Quand ils se disputaient, la réplique qu'il était sûr d'entendre était : « Vas-y, barre-toi ! Je sais que tu le veux ! » Evidemment, dès que ces paroles sortaient, le champ de bataille devenait l'hécatombe.

Tu n'as pas encore tiré de 1 ou de 2, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils se déplaçaient derrière le canapé pour occuper l'espace.

Je commence sérieusement à détester ce jeu, siffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Minah posa son front sur l'épaule de Lay en soupirant. Ce dernier sourit en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête. Il aimait la sentir aussi vulnérable dans ses bras. Il pressa sa main sur le dos de la demoiselle pour rapprocher son bassin du sien. Il inspira et se disait que plus le temps passait, plus il sentait la pression monter. Etait-ce normal ?

J'ai envie de te faire un truc, susurra-t-elle la bouche contre son épaule.

Quoi ?

La belle brune descendit les yeux vers le torse nu et tracé de son petit ami et les releva avec un sourire coquin et une lèvre mordue. Lay haussa un sourcil, feignant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Mais enfaite, il savait _exactement_ où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

J'ai envie de t'embrasser là, dit-elle en passant son doigt de sa main libre sur les obliques du jeune homme.

Lay ressentit un frisson parcourir sa peau mais fit semblant de rien alors que Minah vint plonger son regard excité et excitant dans celui de l'auburn. Encore un peu et elle l'avait à ses pieds. Putain, quel faible… Mais une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il pourrait utiliser cet argument pour retourner la situation en sa faveur.

M'embrasser ou me lécher les muscles jusqu'en bas ?

Minah ne s'y attendait pas, l'atmosphère s'était subitement alourdie. Elle passa maintenant ses deux bras derrière le cou de son amoureux alors que les mains de ce dernier l'enlacèrent.

Tu peux avoir les deux, dit-elle, sensuelle.

 _Elle va me tuer, putain_ , se disait-il en embrassant le coin des lèvres de sa belle.

Plus tard peut-être, réfuta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Minah s'arrêta de danser et écarquilla les yeux, hébétée. Il venait de refuser une fellation. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre au sérieux ou si, au contraire, elle devait s'attendre à une blague.

Tu avais dit que ma bouche était ta friandise préférée, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Non, tu l'as dit et j'ai affirmé en disant que c'était _carrément_ le cas, rappela-t-il en la forçant à se déhancher encore.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, que ce n'est plus le cas ? Lâcha-t-elle en essayant de défaire l'étreinte de Lay.

 _Merde, pas du tout !_ Se disait-il. Il ne devait pas la laisser croire n'importe quoi non plus. Putain, non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il entre dans le cercle « rassure-moi maintenant sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ». Alors que la fin de la chanson approchait, il la serra contre lui pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas de ses bras et dit :

Bientôt, bébé. Bientôt.

Il se le répétait à lui-même pour pouvoir garder son objectif en tête. Elle avait une emprise tellement forte sur lui qu'elle arrivait à lui faire perdre ses finalités. Il inspira voyant que cela n'eut don que de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Quoi, tu veux dire que ça ne sera _bientôt_ plus le cas ?! S'énerva-t-elle. Je viens de te dire que je voulais te sucer et voilà que tu me sors ça ?!

 _Bordel de merde_. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire ! Quand Minah s'emportait véritablement, les symptômes étaient : Vulgarité et hurlement. Ils avaient atteint le stade vulgaire mais pas encore les hurlements, alors il chercha un moyen rapide de pouvoir la calmer mais… elle était plus rapide que lui.

Je…

Putain, tu vois quelqu'un ? Parce que je te jure que si c'est…

Quoi ? Dis pas de connerie, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tout en la pressant contre lui.

 _Quel con !_ Les choses n'auraient pas dû prendre cette tournure !

C'est toi qui en dis des tonnes depuis le début ! Contra-t-elle en voulant le repousser.

Arrête maintenant, ordonna-t-il en posant une première fois ses lèvres sur les siennes qui ne voulaient pas être embrassées à cet instant. Tu fais tout foirer comme ça, bébé, arrête, dit-il tout contre sa bouche.

C'est toi qui fais tout foirer, tu n'arrêtes pas de rejeter le flirt, pesta-t-elle en écartant son visage.

T'es ridicule, je t'ai dit que je bande pour rien quand t'es là, rappela-t-il en lui attrapant la nuque pour la ramener près de lui.

« Plus tard peut-être » imita-t-elle le regard dur. C'était quoi ça ?

Je me suis mal exprimé…

Mal exprimé ? Tu rigoles, ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire. Tu ne veux pas donc…

Arrête tes conneries, je voulais dire qu'après le jeu, je voudrais.

Ce n'est pas…

Minah, stop, murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres. Je voulais te provoquer un peu, je ne pensais pas que l'info passerait aussi mal. Excuse-moi d'accord ?

Il comprit qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par cette excuse. Elle serrait la mâchoire. Il avait mal exprimé sa pensée, en réalité, il voulait l'exciter au maximum jusqu'au moment fatidique.

Tu me caches quelque chose, conclut-elle en essayant de croiser ses bras sur la poitrine.

La belle brune n'était pas dupe, même les gens les plus idiots l'auraient remarqué. Après quelques secondes, Lay retroussa les lèvres en un sourire provoquant.

Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire, là ? Interrogea-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Rien. Pardon, d'accord ? Je ne m'étais rendu compte que…

Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir, coupa-t-elle en le poussant alors qu'il se rapprochait encore d'elle. Dis-moi pourquoi t'es distant.

Je ne suis pas distant, rétorqua-t-il.

Si, t'es bizarre, dit-elle, incrédule. Pourquoi ?

 _Parce que je suis nerveux…_ Toujours avec ce sourire provoquant, il déposa un baiser sur la clavicule découverte de la jeune femme et remonta délicatement en maintenant sa taille. Elle voulait fuir les bras de son petit ami, mais pour rattraper le coup, il devait la garder près de lui.

Tu délires, dit-il.

Ne commence pas, menaça-t-elle en reculant le buste. Lâche-moi !

Si je te lâche c'est pour que tu me fasses cette lap-dance, bébé.

Vas te faire f…

Il l'embrassa, empêchant les injures de la demoiselle de sortir de sa bouche. Evidemment, elle se débattit même dans cette position.

Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu risques de regretter plus tard, Minah, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres. Pardon pour ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? Je suis juste un peu nerveux, se résigna-t-il à avouer.

Pourquoi t'es nerveux, dit-elle avec cette moue colérique.

Parce que ma copine ne me facilite pas la vie alors que je veux jouer à ce jeu, mentit-il.

Même s'il s'y était mal pris au début, Lay était un très bon menteur. En tout cas, il avait intérêt à l'être à cet instant.

Pourquoi tu veux jouer à ce jeu ?

Tu m'as déjà posé la question.

Ta réponse n'était pas crédible.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Lay avait trouvé une échappatoire. _Une délicieuse échappatoire._ Alors il l'embrassa d'abord une première fois sous le menton, puis sépara sa phrase de baiser léger sur la peau de Minah.

Parce que, débuta-t-il en glissant la main qui était dans le dos de Minah jusqu'à l'arrière de sa cuisse, je veux que tu sois (il remonta lentement ses doigts le long de sa cuisse, dépassant légèrement l'ourlet de la nuisette) tellement excitée (il effleura du bout des doigts la lingerie fine de Minah) que tu me supplieras (il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres) de te faire mal quand je te baiserai.

Quand il s'écarta, le visage de la demoiselle exprimait une émotion qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Cette bouche entrouverte d'ahurissement, cette respiration silencieuse et saccadée et ces yeux voilés de cette lueur excitée… _Gagné_. Et maintenant, il était assuré que sa belle n'était plus en rogne.

T'es qu'un sale connard égocentrique, siffla-t-elle la voix enraillée.

Lay eut l'effet escompté. Un sourire effronté se traça sur ses lèvres, sourire que sa petite amie ne donnait pas l'impression de supporter. Elle le poussa et ce dernier s'écarta d'un pas, comme si elle avait eu assez de force pour le faire.

Et pourquoi je devrais être la seule excitée ?! Balança-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Pour mon plaisir, bébé, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil impertinent.

Et là, les lèvres de Minah se courbèrent en un sourire malin. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et marcha jusqu'à lui, lentement et toujours avec ce regard vitreux.

Tu m'as sérieusement fait chier pendant tout le jeu, informa-t-elle en appuyant son buste de son index.

Tu m'aimes pour ça, renchérit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle mit sa main sur la joue de l'auburn et la poussa sur le côté pour ne pas qu'il l'embrasse. Il n'allait quand même pas croire qu'après ça, elle le laisserait faire quoique ce soit ! Tout en gardant ses bras croisés, elle claqua des talons jusqu'à l'ordinateur, pour changer la musique. Elle voulait évacuer la frustration et la colère que Lay avait faits naître. Puisqu'il avait décidé de jouer les connards prétentieux, elle pouvait bien se permettre d'y participer, non ?

Lay, quant à lui, restait en retrait, d'abord amusé par l'attitude revêche de sa délicieuse créature, ensuite méfiant parce qu'il avait perçu son assurance décuplée après qu'il lui ait annoncé son faux plan. Il plissa les yeux quand une musique à l'air salace envahit la pièce. Minah se retourna vers lui avec cette expression putain de bandante. Elle se mordait la lèvre aussi lubriquement qu'une putain d'actrice porno. Merde, rien qu'avec ça, il était certain qu'elle aurait pu l'être.

Tu sais à quel point t'es sexy là ? Dit-il avec une voix qui voulait être impassible.

Il échoua lamentablement dans sa tentative de neutralité, il avait dit ça la gorge enrouée, faisant comprendre comment se sentait son membre. Dur et prêt à jouir. Il inspira brusquement en la voyant marcher vers lui sur ce rythme lascif. Merde, merde, merde ! _Je. Suis. Foutu !_

Qu'est-ce que tu me prépares, murmura-t-il en déglutissant.

Ta lap-dance, répondit-elle avec ce regard diablement excitant.

Putain, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle quand elle arriva dangereusement à son côté.

Tous ses sens faisaient les montagnes russes rien que quand elle regardait ainsi. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, il avait réussi – et avec miracle – à résister à cette putain d'envie de la prendre sur le sol du salon. Mais là, alors qu'il avait fait le fier en songeant qu'il était possible de combattre cette furieuse pulsation sexuelle pour le corps divinement jouissif de sa petite amie, il était assuré qu'il ne pourrait plus livrer bataille. Il aurait perdu, non seulement une bataille, mais également cette foutue guerre qu'il voulait mener avec son cœur et contre sa queue et sa copine. _Bordel, je suis suicidaire_. _Pourquoi j'ai voulu faire une lap-dance déjà ?_

Assieds-toi, minauda-t-elle à son oreille en passant à côté de lui tout en frôlant sa main de son postérieur.

 _Elle veut se venger_ , se disait-il en obéissant à l'ordre caché de sa déesse. Pendant que le beau brun exécutait ce que sa dame disait, celle-ci se dirigeait à grand pas vers la cuisine. Elle voulait lui faire regretter de l'avoir mise dans un tel… état. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle elle reprochait à son amant d'être l'individu le plus frustrant, le plus érotique et le plus… salaud qui puisse exister sur cette planète ! Il avait un effet néfaste sur la demoiselle, telle une droguée sous l'autorité de l'Amphétamine. Quand elle atteignit le réfrigérateur, elle se prit sa lèvre entre les dents avec un sourire excité. Il allait céder. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle promettait de lui sauter dessus. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui en faire cadeau, elle voulait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui faisait endurer.

Lay fronça les sourcils en entendant la porte du réfrigérateur se fermer. Dès qu'il entendit le bruit d'une sorte de bombe se secouer, avec la boule à l'intérieur de la bouteille qui se cognait contre les parois, il écarquilla les yeux. Minah arrivait dans le salon, toujours sur le rythme sensuel de la musique, tout en secouant une fichue bouteille de chantilly.

Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher, rappela-t-elle avec ce sourire malicieux.

Je ne peux pas ne pas te toucher.

Tu t'y contrains, exigea-t-elle en retirant le bouchon de la chantilly.

Avant qu'elle ne lui demande de retirer sa chemise, elle ne s'attendait pas à jouer avec de la chantilly, mais maintenant que l'occasion se présentait, elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pensé à la lui faire retirer.

Tu sais, depuis que nous sommes ensembles, tu ne m'as jamais fait le coup de me frustrer jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le supporter…

L'innovation sexuelle, bébé, dit-il en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils avec ce sourire arrogant.

Minah roula des yeux avant de se pencher vers lui la bouteille de chantilly et d'en mettre partout sur son torse dur et musclé. Maintenant, il avait des chenilles de chantilly sur l'abdomen. Lay laissa échapper un souffle surpris mais se reprit en vitesse en se redressant sur le sofa. La demoiselle savait la manie de son amoureux à toujours vouloir paraître propre, mais elle savait également qu'il savait qu'elle adorait la chantilly.

J'espère pour toi que m'étaler de la chantilly en vaut la peine, sinon je devrais te donner la fessée plus tard, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en fixant chaudement sa douce.

Yixing au parfum chantilly, dit-elle, songeuse. Hm… J'adore…

Yixing déglutit difficilement. Il était certain que ça ne serait pas une lap-dance, mais il préférait ne rien dire, s'attendant à quelque chose d'exceptionnelle de la part de sa petite amie. Il la vit balancer la chantilly sur le sol alors qu'elle venait de s'accroupir entre les jambes du jeune homme. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, l'image des lèvres maquillées de Minah autour de sa queue le frappa comme un marteau frappait un clou. Elle se tenait entre ses jambes, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, ses mains sur les cuisses de Lay et le regard fiévreux… _Bordel de merde !_ Il ferma les paupières et voulu trouver une pensée cohérente, une pensée qui le ferait redescendre de cet enfer érotique. Et avec miracle, il se rappela son but. Il avala sa salive. _Bientôt… Putain, bientôt !_

Bébé, une lap-dance, c'est une danse sur mes genoux, réussit-il à dire, pas une danse accroupie entre mes jambes.

J'ai ma propre définition de lap-dance, rétorqua-t-elle, suave.

Avec ce tableau face à lui, il n'entendait presque plus la musique, comme si son esprit avait été déconnecté pour ne se concentrer que sur cette déesse sensuelle. Elle se releva lentement en déhanchant au rythme de la musique, il avait envie de la toucher. Elle se retourna en faisant claquer ses talons et fit en sorte que son petit cul bien rebondit soit au-dessus de la queue de Lay, qui lui, retenait sa respiration et ses mains qui voulaient se réfugier sous la nuisette légère de sa belle. Elle se mit à se caresser d'avant en arrière sur son entrejambe et là, ce fut ce qui causerait la mort du jeune homme. Il respirait difficilement en sentant la chaleur de son vagin contre son pantalon. Il passa une main sur son visage pour se rappeler, pour la énième fois, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait tenir encore… pourquoi déjà ?

Elle se redressa brusquement et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle s'assit de part sur les genoux de son amant, en ramenant les jambes de Lay l'une contre l'autre tandis que les siennes se plaçaient de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Elle se déhancha contre son pénis qui était redressé dans son jean. Croyant qu'il pourrait atténuer cette douleur sensuelle dans son vêtement, il releva les yeux vers le visage de sa belle mais ce fut pire. Elle avait les yeux fermés, comme si elle profitait de l'avantage qu'elle avait sur lui pour jouir de ces effets. Putain, comment est-ce qu'une nana pareille pouvait être sa copine ? Il était chanceux. Un salaud de connard chanceux. Son membre palpitait, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait sortir de sa tanière pour en trouver une autre. Il avait réussi à garder ses mains sur le sofa, pas sans difficulté. Il respira une grosse bouffée d'air avant de les poser sur les hanches de sa demoiselle tandis qu'elle l'excitait encore. Il fallait qu'elle ralentisse. Encore un peu et il allait atteindre l'orgasme alors qu'il ne lui avait encore rien fait.

Bébé, gémit-il, stop.

Avec un sourire provocant et fier, elle prit les mains de Lay et les repoussa doucement, provoquant un grognement chez le jeune homme, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. D'une main sur sa nuque, elle l'approcha d'elle en accentuant les pressions de leurs entrejambes avec autant de lenteur dont elle était capable de faire preuve. Elle posa son front contre le sien et plongea son regard dans celui de son beau ténébreux. Ses yeux reflétaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être comblée : Désir et Amour. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui cachait, parce qu'il était évident qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Ils se connaissaient comme les cinq doigts de la main. Et dire qu'il essayait de détourner son attention avec le sexe était un euphémisme. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais à l'instant même, elle ne pouvait pas y réfléchir, trop prise dans le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait.

Pour quoi la chantilly ? Marmonna-t-il, la respiration vacillante.

Tu verras, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Ce baiser, pourtant doux et qui n'avait aucune connotation sexuelle, avait secoué Lay. Putain, comme si ses lèvres venaient de lui rappeler pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Il papillonna des cils en la voyant se déplacer une fois de plus entre ses jambes et poser ses mains sur ses cuisses, toutes pensées cohérentes s'envolèrent – pour si peu qu'il en avait. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant la chaleur et l'humidité de la langue de Minah lécher son torse, là où s'était étalée la chantilly. Son ventre se contracta alors qu'elle remontait lubriquement vers lui, laissant des traces de salive tout le long de son torse.

Bordel, siffla-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière tandis que les mains de Minah remontèrent vers sa braguette.

Tandis que son cerveau grillait à cause de sa délicieuse créature, cette dernière parcourait langoureusement les abdominaux tracés du jeune homme. Non, putain, il ne pouvait plus supporter. Il était arrivé au terme de ce qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Une de ses mains empoigna les cheveux ondulés de sa belle tandis que l'autre encercla légèrement son cou pour la faire remonter vers lui. Il s'abaissa vers elle pour plaquer férocement sa bouche contre celle de Minah. Elle avait tout fait foirer, tous ses plans. Ce qu'il avait prévu était tombé à l'eau !

Tout en tenant fermement les cheveux de Minah, il la fit se lever en même temps que lui. Les doigts de la demoiselle, qui allaient ouvrir la braguette du jeune homme, étaient passés dans les passant du jean de son petit copain. Leur baiser était barbare. Tous deux, affamés et dégageant un désir croissant, ne pouvaient stopper leur appétit sexuel trop retenu. Lay avait glissé sa langue dans la bouche de Minah, mais celle-ci, n'ayant pas encore canalisé toute la frustration qu'il avait provoquée chez elle, ne sut comment embrasser son amant. Elle le mordilla légèrement, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs respirations étaient bruyantes et haletantes.

Très bonne idée, souffla-t-il entre leurs lèvres, la chantilly. Tu as tout fait foirer.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait foirer ? Demanda-t-elle sans cesser leur embrassade.

Lay ne répondit pas. Il embrassa le cou de la demoiselle avant de revenir à ses lèvres pour un baiser fauve, presque douloureux, tandis que la main qui ne tenait pas ses cheveux parcourait ses jambes nues. Il avait perdu toute raison. Allait-il pouvoir s'arrêter pour reprendre leur jeu ? Putain, non ! Sûrement pas ! Minah avait grillé toutes les possibilités de patienter avant le moment fatidique. Il voulait la rendre aussi assoiffée qu'il le pouvait, mais voilà que c'était lui qui perdait les pédales. Un jour sans elle… Un seul putain de jour sans elle et il était foutu.

Minah tirait ses cheveux pour montrer qu'elle aussi déraillait. Elle n'a jamais autant détesté _leur jeu_. Elle n'a jamais été aussi… frustrée par son mec avant ce jeu. Elle n'avait jamais senti Lay l'embrasser aussi furieusement que maintenant. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison de cette furie, de ce presque-besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à lui. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'elle ressentait son baiser. Comme s'il lui disait, avec tout le désespoir mélangé à sa colère, qu'il la détenait corps et âme, qu'elle lui appartenait, que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, elle était à lui.

Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Lay l'avait plaquée contre le mur le plus proche. Son dos avait littéralement claqué contre le mur, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de geindre que Lay avait pressé fortement son corps contre le sien, mêlant souffle ardent et besoin primal de la posséder. Sa main avait libéré ses cheveux pour se réfugier sous sa nuisette en un rapide mouvement. Il entreprit de sucer la clavicule de Minah tout en titillant sa poitrine des mains. Il tira sur ses tétons et malaxa son sein droit, la faisant gémir de douleur et de plaisir.

Le tableau était enivrant, Minah aurait tout donné pour qu'on les prenne en photo dans cette position. On verrait le dos musclé de Lay, seulement vêtu de son jean délavé, et elle, prise en sandwich entre le mur et lui, son visage reflétant le plaisir qu'il lui procurait alors que sa main accomplissait des prouesses sur sa poitrine aux pointes excitées. Ses mains, à elle, griffant les omoplates de son beau ténébreux… Elle souhaité que cette image lui reste en esprit, si érotique soit-elle.

Putain, j'en peux plus, dit-il entre les dents tout en mordillant la peau sensible et devenue rouge de la clavicule de la belle. Je vais te pénétrer, bébé. (Il releva le visage pour qu'il soit face à celui, envahi de plaisir, de sa belle. Sa main qui était occupée à la poitrine généreuse de Minah, descendit brusquement à son string. Pour en abaisser les coutures fines) Je vais te pénétrer si fort, Minah (et plongea sa main dans son sous-vêtement tout en caressant le vagin de sa déesse érotique) Bordel, t'es trempée ! (Il joua de l'index avec le clitoris de Minah à l'aide du miel salé qu'elle relâchait)

Les gémissements de Minah s'accentuèrent quand Lay titillait son point sensible. C'était divin. Il savait comment la toucher.

Tu aimes, hein ? Provoqua-t-il en recouvrant son vagin de toute sa main. Tu aimes que ma main soit sur ta chatte, bébé.

Elle enfonça ses doigts dans la peau du dos du jeune homme. Sexuellement, il n'y avait qu'avec Lay qu'elle se sentait humiliée de la sorte, humiliée d'une manière que lui seul arrivait à lui faire aimer, qui l'excitait. Ces insanités n'étaient pas agréables à attendre venant d'un autre homme, mais quand il s'agissait de Lay, s'en était autrement. Il enfonça en elle deux doigts, la faisant glapir de surprise contre lui.

Je te sens. Merde, t'es serrée… J'aime, contracte-toi autour de moi… Bordel, je veux caresser ma queue contre toi, bébé.

Lay, gémit-elle presque douloureusement alors que les doigts de ce dernier allaient et venaient plus rapidement que la seconde précédente.

Tout en enfonçant un troisième doigt dans la fente humide et affamée de Minah, il ouvrit sa braguette, soulagé de sentir son membre se libérer de la pression que lui avait imposé son jean. Il abaissa son pantalon et son boxer tout en maintenant la cadence de sa main qui baisait la chatte délicieuse de sa petite amie.

Je veux te baiser, bébé. Je vais te baiser. Putain, t'es bonne quand tu gémis comme ça, siffla-t-il en se masturbant le membre.

Minah allait atteindre un orgasme mais il ne la laissa pas jouir en retirant sa main brutalement. Elle geint et s'accrocha aux épaules de Lay pour se maintenir sur ses jambes. Pantelante et rouge, Minah voulut le fusiller du regard parce qu'il avait enfoncé trois doigts dans son vagin mais qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé jouir. Or, la vue de Lay léchant et suçant avidement ses doigts luisant de sa mouille l'en empêcha et la contraint à fantasmer sur ce spectacle érotique. Peu d'homme aimait le goût de la mouille féminine, mais lui, il adorait son goût. Mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'il reprendrait leur ébat, Lay plaqua son avant-bras contre le mur et se retrouvait maintenant à deux centimètres de son visage. Il posa son front contre celui de sa belle en fermant les paupières et en respirant lourdement, comme pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté ainsi. Pour le ramener à la raison, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Au début, il fut surpris mais ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser violent. Il aspira sa lèvre inférieure avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'approcher encore contre lui. Elle ne saisissait pas. Pourquoi était-elle encore habillée ? Elle commençait à retirer sa nuisette mais elle avait des difficultés, parce que Lay la bloquait contre le mur. Elle déglutit. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il déchira d'un geste sa nuisette, la mettant à nue. Il ne restait plus que son string alors que les morceaux de tissus tombaient sur le sol, aux côtés de ses talons. Elle prit en main l'engin dressé de Lay, le surprenant quelque peu, et fit des vas et viens rapides tout en embrassant les lèvres gémissantes de son amant. Lay avança ses hanches et bougea au rythme rapide de la main de sa délicieuse brune.

Je ne veux pas baiser ta main, je veux baiser ta chatte, exigea-t-il en prenant une masse de mèche de la chevelure de Minah pour la reculer de son visage. Tu me réclames, Minah, sens comme tu es mouillée pour m'accueillir, susurra-t-il en léchant la veine qui palpitait dans le cou de Minah.

Minah acquiesça ostensiblement tout en gémissant lorsque la main de son amoureux vint presser, chatouiller, malaxer son sein. Il baissa le visage tout en portant le sein vers son visage et le lécha, comme s'il était assoiffé. Il mordit doucement le téton, faisant crier de plaisir Minah qui tenait fermement le membre dur de Lay.

Putain, bébé, doucement, siffla-t-il en sentant les doigts de sa belle se refermer plus durement sur lui.

Lay couvrit la poitrine de Minah de sa langue tandis que ses mains firent baisser son string. La respiration saccadée de la jeune femme l'incitait à en finir, du moins, à profiter de lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Pour son plan ? C'était la catastrophe. Tout est tombé à l'eau. Mais jamais il ne pourrait refuser de faire l'Amour à Minah, jamais il ne pourrait empêcher son corps de lui montrer combien et comment il l'aimer. Merde, jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'elle. Tout en prenant son membre, la main posée sur la sienne, il se masturba pendant quelque seconde avant de la prendre par surprise par les cuisses et de la forcer à passer ses longues jambes autour de sa taille.

Je vais te faire l'Amour contre le mur, bébé, expliqua-t-il, le souffle entrecoupé. Ensuite, je veux que ta bouche suce ma queue.

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il l'empala sur son pénis dressé et dur. Elle laissa un gémissement lourd, comme un cri sourd, envahir le salon. Oui, il aimait l'entendre geindre ainsi. Il aimait ce son aussi excitant que douloureux. Il attendit un moment afin qu'elle s'habitue à lui et commença à faire claquer leur bassin, elle contre le mur, et les seins ballonnant de haut en bas tout en suivant la cadence qu'il imposait. Elle était bonne, là, comme ça. Parfaite autour de lui, sa chatte douce et chaude qui le comblait de toute part. Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, le prenant au dépourvu et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Il y répondit tout en faisant claquer leur bassin. La position ne devait pas être confortable pour elle, mais putain, il adorait la sentir aussi profondément. Elle était si belle, si sexy… si parfaite ! Il ouvrit les yeux tout en l'embrassant et vit les siens fermés par l'extase qui la prenait. Elle y était presque, comme lui. Son front était perlé de sueur. La chantilly qu'elle avait mise sur lui plus tôt était également remplacé par la sueur, laissant leur ventre glisser l'un contre l'autre.

Je t'aime, Minah, marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour.

Fuck ! Jura-t-elle alors qu'elle serrait les bras autour de son cou. Lay, putain !

Comme ça, bébé ? Tu aimes quand je te prends aussi fort ?

Oui… Encore, vite, plus fort !

Lay s'exécuta en accélérant le mouvement et claquant son bassin plus brutalement que précédemment. Ils aimaient tous les deux cette tension animale qui demeurait entre eux, qui ne les avait jamais quittés. Est-ce qu'ils pourraient s'en passer un jour ? Sûrement pas. Les membres de Minah tremblèrent, signe qu'elle était arrivée aux portes de la jouissance. Elle laissa ses gémissements emplir la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme. Elle jouit autour de Lay tandis que lui vint quelques secondes plus tard, en un râle sauvage et animal. Il se vida à l'intérieur de sa belle mais sentit tout de même leur semence se déverser contre le haut de ses cuisses. C'était. Di. Vin.

Leur souffle se mêlèrent. Minah reprit ses esprits et, toujours accrochée à lui, embrassa délicatement ses lèvres avec une timidité attendrissante. Elle venait de se faire baiser par le Dieu du sexe qui était son petit copain. Elle était heureuse. Comblée. Jouissante. Et en sueur. Elle adorait être en sueur grâce à Lay. Ce dernier la posa sur le sol et l'allongea, dos sur le tapis, tandis qu'il s'aplatit contre elle. Il respira contre son oreille. Mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il entende contre la sienne : « Je t'aime, Zhang Yixing ».

Il avala ses mots, profita de ces trois mots pour se rappeler – encore et encore – que sans cette femme, sans elle, il ne serait pas l'homme fou amoureux qu'il était. Cependant, la réalité le frappa quand il aperçut la boîte du jeu « 1 & 2 » au-dessus d'eux, sur la table basse. La musique, encore en marche, les avaient aussi ramenés sur terre. Et bien qu'avoir fait l'Amour contre le mur avait été un acte aussi mémorable que divinement jouissant, il se traita mentalement de faible idiot en se remémorant son objectif premier, celui pour lequel il voulait vraiment jouer à ce jeu. C'était la faute de Minah, il ne pouvait pas ne pas succomber à son charme électriquement irrésistible. Fallait le dire, sa copine était une bombe sexuelle atomique. Mais merde ! Quel faible était-il ! Il sentit les lèvres de sa douce se poser sur son épaule en sueur quand il fut secoué d'un rire. Il tourna le visage vers elle et vit l'étonnement et l'incompréhension sur le sien. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Putain, t'as tout fait foirer, ricana-t-il en se redressant pour frotter son nez contre le sien.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait foirer ? Répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois en fronçant les sourcils.

Lay eut un sourire en coin avant de détourner la tête. C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant elle ne se doutait de rien, mais il fallait bien qu'elle le sache après tout. Alors il reposa ses yeux sur elle avec cette excitation, ce stress intérieur qui remontait subitement.

Je t'aime depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'en suis sûr, commença-t-il en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. En te connaissant, j'ai bien saisis que tu es chiante et agaçante, railla-t-il en caressant ses lèvres des siennes. Je fais tout le temps le ménage, je fais toujours la cuisine et tu fais des manières comme une gamine de cinq ans, encore plus quand on parle de sexe. Mais chaque jour tu me rappelles que je suis tombé amoureux d'une cinglée hyper sexy et intelligente. Ton sourire, ton rire et ton petit cul me rappelle pourquoi je t'aime comme un dingue !

Minah ne comprenait pas. Elle allait prendre la parole mais fut coupé par un baiser surprise de la part de son beau brun. En se séparant d'elle, il inspira et continua sur un ton sérieux et... tendu.

Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait le futur, Minah. Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passera demain. Mais un seul jour sans toi, un seul putain de jour sans toi et je suis fichu, tu comprends ?

Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

Tu sais que la Saint Valentin ne signifie rien pour nous, mais je voulais néanmoins que cette journée représente quelque chose de nouveau que ce jeu stupide.

Minah paniquait intérieurement. Lay lui avait déjà ouvert son cœur mais cette fois-ci était différente. Bien différente des autres. Mais c'est alors qu'il frôlait ses lèvres des siennes avec cette expression… si sincère et réelle qu'elle comprit. Il déposa un simple baiser, doux et affectueux en disant :

Epouse-moi.

Et c'est ainsi que je termine cette petite anecdote. Vous comprenez pourquoi est-ce que ce couple me tient à cœur ? Leur histoire, pourtant si banale aux yeux de beaucoup, me semble tellement réelle, tellement… fusionnelle, passionnelle et j'en passe, que j'avais besoin de vous la faire partager. Alors, pour terminer, je souhaiterai remercier les organisateurs de ce concours de m'avoir permise de vous présenter cet écrit. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais pensé faire part de cette petite histoire. Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir, ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe, l'intrigue tourne principalement autour, mais… avez-vous su lire à travers les lignes et voir au-delà des mots ?

26


End file.
